


The Enemy Within (Under Revisement- this message will be removed when revised)

by WolfsHonor



Series: The End of the Line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHonor/pseuds/WolfsHonor
Summary: The world was forever changed after the battle of New York. The Avengers had saved the day but ultimately scattered. Eventually the team would reunite but first the world would be turned upside down once again. The Soldier and The Spy became partners after Steve Rogers joined SHIELD overtime the two started to form a bond that would last a lifetime. However their trust in one another isn't absolute yet but when the enemy turns out to have been lurking in the shadows all along they'll only have each other. They'll have to trust each other if they want to survive.Not the greatest summary but this is in reality a retelling and addition to The Winter Soldier. It will have a primary focus on The Soldier and The Spy and how their relationship develops overtime. It is canon compliant and is part one in a five part series currently in the works.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The End of the Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my very first official work that will be posted. The premise that I have for this series is similar to one that's already in progress but this is in no way a rip off of it. The series is I believe titled The Tightly Tangled Web and that authors works are great. This series follows a similar premise of being canon compliant and mainly adding to the existing movies. Some of what will occur in this may be similar to events in that series but this is purely coincidental or will have been me taking the inspiration and doing something similar just differently. 
> 
> Overall I have no idea if I'll be able to get any sort of schedule for posting new chapters but this series is my primary focus at the moment even though I have other ideas that I can't wait to write. 
> 
> But without further ado. Please read on and hopefully you enjoy.

The world as everyone had known it was now forever changed.

There was no going back to the normalcy that had once been.

Not after Aliens ripped through the skies over New York.

The world had changed, that was the prevailing thought going through most people’s heads after the battle including her own. It had been two long weeks since the Avengers had managed to defeat Loki and stop the Chitauri invasion. But more than anything Natasha Romanoff just wanted a damn break.

She had been assigned to help with the cleanup effort after a very short-lived rest which included shawarma of all things thanks to the eccentric billionaire that is Tony Stark. As far as she knew other than his recent creation of Damage Control to assist with Shield’s clean up and reconstruction effort was that he had returned to his mostly intact Tower with Bruce Banner in tow.

In fact, those two had been the only ones of the Avengers that actually stuck together after all was said and done. Thor had taken Loki and returned to Asgard and no one, not even SHIELD had heard or seen from him since. Seeing them off was the last time the Avengers had been assembled. After they were gone Tony Stark and Bruce Banner retreated to Stark Tower, the good captain, Steve Rogers, left on what was to be believed as a road trip around the states, and She and her longtime partner and best friend Clint Barton made their way to his farm.

The World Security Council already didn’t particularly like Clint (that was an understatement) thanks to his unorthodox methods in some situations and his talent of disobeying orders on occasion. He had apparently ended up in real hot water when he saved her (she’d never pay back that debt) and if it hadn’t been for Fury and Coulson he probably would’ve been kicked out of SHIELD.

Predictably the Council smelled blood in the water after Barton had been mind-controlled by Loki. They were looking for someone to blame. The unfortunate thing is Clint is a brilliant tactician and the attack on the helicarrier had been his plan. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the Avengers happening to be on board the carrier, it would’ve been disabled completely. It wasn’t a comfortable thought but if it hadn’t been for Rogers and Stark getting the engine back online and her managing to recalibrate Clint for lack of a better word, SHIELD would’ve been completely crippled.

Fury and Hill managed to keep the council from pushing any disciplinary action on Clint, but they still had to concede some ground. So, Barton was effectively benched for the foreseeable future by order of Fury. Officially he was on forced leave for the next couple months until he was cleared by the SHIELD shrinks. In reality Fury was giving Clint time to spend with his family and to let him recuperate away from SHIELD.

So, she went with the man who had basically become her brother over the last couple years; back to his home and his family and oh who was she kidding they were her family too. Natasha stayed for a couple days to rest and relax herself and to spend some time with her niece and nephew. She loved being Auntie Nat, but she’d never admit it, she had a reputation to maintain after all.

But after only four short days of rest duty called. And that’s how she now found herself back in New York now sifting through rubble and cataloguing Alien corpses, weapons, and anything else that didn’t look like it belonged on Earth. She was currently standing in the middle of Grand Central SHIELD tablet in hand. The reconstruction effort was luckily well underway, but the ceiling was still very much busted through given the stream of early morning light shining through. But there were still some Chitauri items of interest in the station that were currently being taken away as she input each and every item into the database via the tablet. She also couldn’t help the small frown that was breaking through her usually calm and collected façade.

And SHIELD could officially bite her ass.

She was pissed and irritable. She was covered in dust and grime from going through all the rubble and that wasn’t so bad but dammit she was tired too. She had been going at this for three days straight now along with the other unfortunate SHIELD grunts assigned to clean up duty. The city’s government was apparently starting to get antsy that the damage was taking so long to be handled and of course had to start complaining all the way up the chain to the president. Which of course got the Government breathing down Fury’s neck to speed up the process.

The result of that was cleanup was now a 24/7 operation and she had been up coordinating much of it for the last 72 hours. And she was not happy! Now all she wanted was a decent meal and a shower. Seriously she had dirt in places it had no business being in! And after she got that she just wanted to sleep until her body wouldn’t let her anymore.

It was nearing 7am, and it couldn’t get here soon enough. She was finally getting a day off from this bullshit. She was going to go back to helicarrier and finally get some rest. But fate apparently hated her because next thing she knew her name was being called by an agent standing near the entrance to the building.

“Agent Romanoff! Director Fury’s on the line for you!” Natasha started to make her way out of the station and back to street level. When she emerged, she took a deep breath of fresh air as she activated the communicator in her ear.

“Agent Romanoff, it’s about time you answered my call.” Director Fury’s voice rang out in her air as she stood and stretched at the sidewalk. Before she could respond however he continued. “I need you to come in.”  
She couldn’t help the small pang in her heart when she heard those words. It had been what Coulson had said when he informed her that Clint had been compromised. Regardless she responded to the director evenly, “I was just about to board the next quinjet to the carrier. I’ll be there in ten.”

What she didn’t expect was what he said next. “No Natasha, I’m not on the carrier. I need you here at the Triskelion.”

Her jaw unintentionally dropped at that, but she quickly schooled herself. “Ok it’ll be a couple hours, but I’ll get there as soon as I can Director.”  
Fury quickly dismissed that, however. “That’s not an option Natasha. I need you here immediately. The quinjet on site has already been informed and is prepared to transport you here in 15 minutes.”

Natasha was rendered speechless at that. Damn she was really off her game right now. She couldn’t hide the bite in her tone as she responded to the director. “Nick, I’ve been shifting through shit for 72 hours and I haven’t slept in 80. What the hell is so important that you need me in DC?!”

Fury apparently wasn’t too happy with her attitude. “I said I need you at the Triskelion ASAP. You will be in that transport in 15 minutes. That is an order agent.” Fury did nothing to hide the irritation in his tone.

Natasha sighed, looks like she wasn’t getting any sleep or a shower anytime soon. “Yes sir” She breathed out as she began making her way to the landed quinjet down the street.   
Fury’s voice sounded off in her ear as she strode toward the jet. “Good, I’ll see you soon agent.” With that he ended the call. She sighed once again and as if her day couldn’t get any better her stomach decided to growl. She stopped for a moment to ground herself.

Natasha took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. She put her calm and collected façade back on her face and continued her stride to the quinjet. She was having an abysmal day, but she wasn’t going to let it show. She was the Black Widow, she could handle being filthy, hungry, and sleep deprived.

She reached the quinjet and was greeted by the pilot on arrival. “Agent Romanoff, we’re prepped and ready to go whenever you’re ready”.  
Natasha walked into the crew compartment and took a seat on one of the benches on the side. “Good to go agent. Get us in the air.” She stated as she strapped herself in. The pilot was already back in the cockpit and fired up the engines.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied before he continued on the radio. “This is SHIELD 361 in route to Triskelion now.”  
She rested her head against the bulkhead and closed her eyes. She figured she could try and rest at least a little until she had to deal with whatever new assignment Fury had for her. She really had no idea what was so important Fury needed her back in DC immediately for but before she could ponder it any further exhaustion overtook her.

Natasha awoke thanks to a rough bout of turbulence that sent her head slamming into the bulkhead. And now a pounding headache on top of everything else. This day just gets better and better. She groaned slightly and brought her hand up to rub at the small bump forming on the back of her head. The crack of her neck as she stretched it was just another reminder to how long it had been since she had a decent rest.

Her phone suddenly started ringing from the pouch on her utility belt. She pulled it out and was greeted with an older picture of her and Clint. She couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. The picture was from the first time Clint had managed to talk her into going out and getting away from SHIELD for a bit.

The helicarrier had coincidently off the coast of New York at the time, so Clint had taken her to a small Mom and Pop pizza place he liked to frequent whenever he was in town. The older couple that ran it had been some of the kindest people she had come across by that point. The Woman had assumed that they were a couple at first. Coincidentally that day was the same day Natasha found out Clint was a married man. He explained to the kind and portly older woman that he was actually a married man and that Natasha was a friend from work that had just moved to the country. Which was basically the truth, it had only been 5 months since He had saved her life by bringing her to Fury.

After the older woman left the pair began to simply talk. Natasha really had no idea why she decided too but she began to tell Clint about some of her past. She had come to trust him more than she had trusted anyone in her life in those few short months they had been sent into the field together. In return Clint told her about his family.

The dopey grin on his face had told her everything. His wife and young son at the time were his world but she never would’ve expected then that he would end up bringing her into his family. But he surprised her that day too when one of his ridiculous jokes managed to actually make her smile and laugh. It had felt like the first time she ever smiled or laughed in her life. It was in that moment that she knew she’d never be able to repay him for what he had done for her. All she could do was follow his example and do everything she could to wipe the red from her ledger.

Natasha finally broke free of her reverie long enough accept the call from Clint. She brought it to her ear and answered. “Hey Clint.”  
“Hey Nat, you finally off of garbage duty?” Clint asked cheekily through the phone. God he was such a child sometimes. Her grin faltered and her frown returned as her current predicament returned to the forefront of her mind, however.

“Well yes and no. Still filthy and exhausted but apparently someone somewhere hates me.” She droned on irritably.

“Why’s that? What’s going on Nat? I can feel your want to strangle something through the phone.”

She smirked slightly at that comment. “Fury wants me to meet with him ASAP. Didn’t give me any details. He just ordered me back to his office at the Triskelion.” She sat up straighter to stretch slightly before she continued. “Got no idea what it’s about but if it isn’t good, I’m going to strangle Nick.”

Clint was laughing lightly through the phone as he responded. “You know, you’re cranky when you’re sleep deprived.” She scowled lightly. “Look I’m sure it must be something fairly important but I admit I’m starting to think I need to cut my vacation short and get back to keep you from terrifying everybody" he chuckled lightly after he said that.

Natasha had a small grin on her face though. “You’re an asshole you know that.” She let her voice take on a slightly softer tone as she continued. “I miss you. Being stuck alone overseeing a bunch of junior agents is unbelievably boring without you.”

“Don’t worry Nat, it won’t be too much longer, and I’ll be back. Then things can go back to normal and we can go kick some ass.”  
She smirked as she responded. “I know.”

“Arriving at the Triskelion now Agent Romanoff.” The pilot called out from the cockpit.  
She acknowledged him with a nod as he turned to look back at her. “I’ve got to go Clint, we’re landing now. Tell the kids and Laura Auntie Nat says hello.”

“Will do. Oh, and take it easy on the old man, you know he gets cranky when his favorite little redhead gets mad at him.”  
“I’m going to tell him you called him an old man.”  
“Hmm… but you don’t deny you’re his favorite little redhead.”

“Goodbye Clint.”  
“Bye Nat!” He cheerily called through the phone as she hang up. He really was a child when he wanted to be. But she couldn’t wipe the small smile from her lips all the same. She quickly schooled her expression however as the crew bay doors lowered to reveal the Triskelion’s hanger. She donned her Black Widow mask and made her way to Fury’s Office.

“Hold on. Can you repeat that Nick because it sounds like you’re joking?” Natasha was tense as she stood in front of Fury’s desk. The light streaming in the large windows only allowed Fury to see just how irritated his best agent was. She had her arms folded across her breasts and was putting her weight on her right leg. Her face however was the true tell. Her frown was clearly visible, and her eyes screamed danger. Her disheveled only further added to the almost crazed look in her eyes.

She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She had stridden confidently to Fury’s office. The only things that had betrayed her façade had been all the dirt and grime she was unfortunately still covered in and her slightly disheveled hair. Regardless she had assumed that Fury had called her in because he needed her for some sort of important op. Natasha was one of if not the best asset that Fury had, and she knew it. Nothing could have prepared her for the real reason.

Fury took a deep breath and chose to stand on the other side of the desk rather than stay seated. He then repeated what he had told the redhead before him moments ago. “I’m giving you a new assignment Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers has agreed to work with SHIELD and he’s going to need a partner to help show him the ropes.” Fury looked her in the eye as he paused for a moment leaning his arms against the desk. “And that’s you.”  
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Besides she already had a partner damnit, he just wasn’t here right now. “Nick I already have a partner, and I’m perfectly capable of running solo until he gets back.” She spat back as she attempted to stare down the director. She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it. Fury didn’t become the Director without being the best in the business.

Fury decided to try a different approach, rather than pulling rank as he had earlier. Romanoff and Barton were two of his best and with that came leeway. But He’d lay down the law if he had to. Instead he went for a softer approach. “Natasha, this is final. Besides the two of you worked exceptionally well together during the Battle of New York. And Barton is going to be out longer than you think. The council wanted him incarcerated instead he’s getting an extended leave and we both know he needs it after what he went through.”

Natasha agreed with him about Clint and about how well she and Rogers had worked together but Fury didn’t need to know that. She stayed firm in her stance and continued to argue. “You can’t possible think that partnering us up based on one interaction is a good idea. Besides it wouldn’t work.”

Fury raised a questioning brow at that. He continued to stare at her indicating for her to elaborate. She let out a small huff of irritation at the whole situation. “We’re incompatible. Rogers is a boy scout; He sees everything in Black and White and I know there’s no way he’s going to let me do things my way. He screams chivalry and morality. Nick I’m an assassin and a spy; you and I both know he’d disapprove of some of my methods and I can take care of myself. I don’t need some knight in shining armor coming to my rescue like I’m some damsel in distress for a partner. Clint already understands that.”

Natasha admittedly thought she had made a pretty compelling argument. Besides she was right there was no way she and Rogers would work as partners. He was Captain America, the national hero, the paragon of virtue and morality. And she was the Black Widow, the assassin, the seductress, one of the deadliest women in the world. They would never be able to effectively work together.

She was broken from her thoughts when Fury spoke again. “He’s a soldier. And you’re right he’s old fashioned, he has a sense of chivalry, and he has a very black and white view of the world. But the thing is, the man is behind on the ways of the world by 70 years and he’s going to need help catching up if he’s going to work with us.” He stood up straight once again as he continued. “He has to adapt to this brand-new world and who better to help him do that than the best.”

Natasha did nothing to hide her displeasure with that. Her frown managed to deepen more as she bit out, “So you want me to be Captain America’s Babysitter.”  
Fury gave her a disapproving frown. “Agent Romanoff, this is your assignment and I don’t give a damn if you don’t like them. Your orders are quite simple. You are to help Rogers acclimate to the 21st Century and when you’re not doing that you will be in the field together where you will teach him how SHIELD does things. Sure, I could’ve assigned some other low-level agent to this, but Captain Rogers asked me specifically for you or Barton since he had at least some familiarity with the two of you.” He sat back into his chair still giving her a look of disapproval. “I figured since the man had one of the worst hells imaginable put on him by being frozen in ice for 70 years and losing everything he had ever known I’d grant him his request for a familiar face because I’m nice like that. Barton’s benched so that left you.”

Natasha knew that she wasn’t going to get her way with this, but she continued to argue anyway. “This is ridiculous Nick. I already have partner who shouldn’t even be benched in the first place.” She pleaded with him still. “Let me just run solo until Barton gets back. Let me go and do what I do best.” Fury looked at her evenly as he responded, “That’s the point Natasha. The man is behind by a very long time and he needs to be shown the ropes. Who better to do that than SHIELD’s best.”

She sighed. “Fine.” Natasha regained her calm demeanor and spoke again. “Just promise me that you aren’t keeping my partner and one of your best agents benched just because you want to pair me up with Captain America.” The director’s expression softened somewhat. “You know that’s not what’s happening Natasha. I may be the Director, but I still have to play nice with the council.”  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Fury moved to answer it. “Captain.” Sure enough, coming through the door was none other than Captain America himself. He had a polite smile on his face as he greeted the Director, “Sir.” The director replied, “Come in and take a seat Captain” as he made his way back to his side of the desk and resettled into his chair.

Natasha studied the captain as he made his way over to her, he was… different than she had recalled. She like all the other female officers on board the helicarrier had noticed how perfectly handsome he was but this was different. He was more alluring. And it wasn’t just the shorter and more modern haircut that complimented his handsome features. It was how he held himself. He had clearly changed in the last few weeks since she had seen him leave dressed in slacks and his bomber Jacket. Before he was a fish out of water in every sense but now, he seemed surer of himself. He managed to come off as unassuming and imposing at the same time. The serum that had turned him into Captain America had done its job remarkably well. He was all lean muscle with a trim waist and an amazing ass … oh god she needs to stop! But he was calm yet still powerful, and he wasn’t in that ridiculously tight outfit that had left nothing to the imagination anymore. Instead he was in a dark blue and silver stealth suit that even looser still didn’t hide the powerful muscle underneath. Overall, he looked like he belonged.

He was now stood beside her as Fury let out a sigh of relaxation from his chair. He nonchalantly spoke “I do believe the two of you have met before.” Natasha held in her scowl as she knew already where this conversation was leading. Still she turned to face the man standing next to her. He reached out a hand clad in a fingerless tactical glove, “Agent Romanoff.” She was telling herself she wouldn’t give in to the adulation everyone else had for the man, but she still found herself grasping his hand. His grip was just as firm as she had remembered. “Captain” she responded emotionlessly as she shook his hand.

“I hear that we’ll be working together” he said with what didn’t seem like excitement, but he clearly didn’t seem to have a problem with the arrangement. That irked her for some reason. Could he not see how incompatible they were? Who was she kidding he was Captain America. He probably thought he could reform her. He probably thought that he could fix her dark and damaged soul and-

“You Alright?”

Damn it. “Fine” she replied as she quickly pulled her hand away and sat back into her chair. Clearly, she had offended him somehow if his kicked puppy expression was anything to go by. She didn’t even bother to glance back up at him.

Apparently, him being him, he didn’t let it go. “Is there a problem?”

“No” she tersely replied. If he didn’t see the clear warning in that than she was really going to rethink his intelligence. She could feel his eyes roaming over her however analyzing and judging her. A few weeks ago, when they were forced to work together neither had had the time to really consider each other as a person given the immediacy of everything. Amiability was necessary given the task at hand. But under his gaze currently she could tell things were quickly becoming much more complicated.

Eventually Rogers finally sat down as well. Fury looked between them both but longer at her. She could feel his disapproval at her behavior. “If the two of you are done sizing each other up. I have a mission for the two of you. Unless this is going to be a problem.”

Natasha forced herself to relax and crossed her legs at the knee and clasped her hands in her lap. She put on a placating smile as she looked back at Fury. “No problem, Director.”  
Rogers was staring at her with no subtlety whatsoever. His uncertainty was palpable. Yet she could also feel his eyes roaming up her legs and that familiar thrill started to settle in the pit of her stomach and her grin turned slightly smug at the attention. “Cap?” Fury questioned irately.

“No sir.” He responded finally tearing his gaze off the redhead next to him.

“Good. This can be considered a get-to-know you mission if you will.” Fury spoke as he tapped a few keys on his desk bringing up a flurry of information on the large display on the far wall. She glanced at Rogers to see that he still seemed baffled by technology. God this was going to be the biggest pain in the ass ever. “We need to retrieve an 0-8-4.”  
She saw Roger’s brow rise in confusion once again. He waited a moment seemingly not wanting to admit to not knowing something. But he eventually asked, “What’s an 0-8-4?”

God this was never going to work.

Natasha had been right to an extent. If things had kept going the way they started, they would’ve never lasted as partners. But surprisingly things worked out. Their first mission had been a disaster. Regrettably she had been cold and harsh at first, but they had both ended up warming up to each other. Their simple getting-to-know you jaunt as Fury called it turned into an incredibly insane turn of events.

Things started out simple enough when they infiltrated the pirate compound. Predictably they had already started to butt heads at the very beginning. Granted she could’ve at least told him what she was doing but knowing him he would’ve come busting in like the hero he is anyway. From there things took a turn for the worst though. Their quinjet was shot down over the ocean and Steve had carried her unconscious body through the water and swam for miles until he managed to find land. He had saved her for the first time then. They ended up stranded on that island for a while until the pirates found them once again. They were captured and taken to their ship, but they still managed to escape. In the end they managed to take out the pirates and recovered the 0-8-4. She had saved Steve during that time and he had saved her (in more ways than one). In the process of it all she got to know more of the man Steve Rogers rather than the symbol Captain America and she had actually opened up to him not as much as he had to her but what she did was monumental for her. After everything she had come to trust him greatly and she’d like to think that he trusted her.

That had been about four months ago now. She had explicitly said that after that first op was all said and done that, she was going to ensure Fury reassigned her. But after what they went through, she didn’t. Instead they had stayed partners, even when Clint had returned to active duty about a month later. She and Steve remained partners and when the mission called for it, Clint tagged along. Natasha had admittedly thought that Clint would be upset given that they had been partners ever since he disobeyed orders and brought her in alive. He surprised her though, Clint had told her that he was glad that she was getting along and working with someone other than him. He pushed her to stay working with Steve, so she did.

That’s how she found herself in her current situation. The bullets clanging against the metal behind her breaking her from her thoughts. “Nat, we’ve got two dozen hostile holed up at the main entrance. Their dug in too deep, we need that distraction now!” Cap’s voice rang out in her ear. They were currently assaulting a hidden bunker in the mountains. Inside was an organization of terrorists with another forgettable name. They were planning an attack on New York City of course. Seriously what is up with attacking New York? SHIELD had gotten word that they had acquired everything they needed to commence their attack, so the Strike Team was sent to eliminate the threat.

The plan had been simple. She would infiltrate the bunker through an exposed maintenance tunnel and proceed to the primary generator. While she did that Steve leading the Strike Team would commence a full-frontal assault at the main entrance. During that she would disable the generator and effectively disable the bunker’s systems completely which would give the Strike Team the opening they needed to push into the bunker itself. Everything had been going just fine, that is until a group of six terrorists suddenly showed up in the generator room. Clearly their intel had been off on the number of insurgents within the bunker.

She was currently taking cover the behind the primary console and staring at the generator that was her current source of irritation. Bullets were pinging off the generator from the fire coming behind her and she could feel the vibrations of them hitting the console as well. She pulled her Glocks from the holsters attached to her upper thighs as she peered around the corner of the console. She could see the steps that led to the slightly raised catwalk that led back to the primary bunker. The six men had lined themselves up along it, three on each side of the steps. They were armed with Kalashnikov rifles. Been awhile since I’ve been shot at with those.

Natasha had already formed a quick plan to deal with them. “Natasha Now!” Steve called through the communicator. She quickly executed her plan. There was a lull in the gunfire for a fraction of a moment. She stood swiftly and slung a widow’s bite at the top of the steps. It activated on impact sending an electrical current to the two innermost hostiles. The other terrorists were startled by this and she utilized the distraction. “Give me a sec!” she called into the communicator on her wrist. Methodically she raised her arms and fired quickly dropping the four other hostiles before they could recover from their shock. She pulled her gaze to the middle two, who were quickly recovering from bite’s effects.

One was raising his rifle and she promptly put four rounds into his chest before he could pull the trigger. Before she could turn to the other however he had begun to fire. Natasha dove back behind the console but not before a stray round managed to graze her left hip. Shit that stings. The terrorist was suddenly peering down at her and roughly grabbed her by the hair before she could bring her guns up. She was yanked to her feet roughly and dropped her guns to the floor in the process.

The rough and grisly face was peering down at her as she grabbed at the hands roughly grasping her hair. His hungry gaze was roaming over her body, particularly over her breasts. Typical. He sneered in a harsh middle eastern accent, “I’m going to have fun with you pretty one.” Before he could grope her anywhere, she grabbed the wrist that was roughly holding her hair and twisted harshly until she heard a satisfying crack. She pushed back against the console and raised her legs quickly using the leverage to roughly kick the terrorist in the chest knocking him backwards. Cap’s voice was ringing in her ear once again. “Nat, what is taking so long! We’ve got too men down; we need that generator disabled now!” Natasha violently grabbed the man by the collar and dropped herself down to the floor slamming the terrorist’s face into the console in the process. The motion pulled at the wound on her hip harshly eliciting a small gasp to escape her lips. “Nat what’s going in there? Nat?”

She pushed herself back to her feet and glared at the still conscious man barely leaning against the console blood leaking from an open wound on his forehead. She raised her wrist to her mouth to speak into the communicator, “Little busy at the moment Cap.” She glanced back down at the console only to notice that it had been completely busted during the firefight. The console was completely inoperable. Natasha huffed lightly in irritation when she noticed an open panel on the side of the generator. She walked over to inspect it closer. She wasn’t certain what the inner workings she could see did but she figured doing something with that was the only choice she had left; she had to disable this generator somehow.

Suddenly the once groaning mess of a man behind her was lunging at her in a howl of rage. She sidestepped him and roughly grasped him by the back of his tattered shirt. His entire demeanor shifted. He may have been almost twice her size, but he knew that she was in control. He hesitantly looked up at her from his hunched and submissive position. Fear was written all over his grime ridden bearded face. Natasha leaned closer and venomously whispered, “Why don’t you have a little fun with this.” She swiftly slammed his head into the opening of the generator and backed away.

The man’s body convulsed roughly as the generator began sputtering out odd and ear shattering noises until suddenly it failed. The lights went out and the distinctive machine hum of the bunker was suddenly gone. The rough gray walls were now solely lit by the dim orange glow of the emergency lights. She panted lightly from exertion as she spoke into her communicator, “Generator’s down Cap” she breathed out lightly.

“Thank God. Alright we’re breaking through now. Meet you at the RV point” she heard him respond through the commlink. Natasha regained control of her breathing as she retrieved her Glocks from the ground. Visibility had gone down drastically, but she had memorized the layout of the bunker. The rendezvous point was in the central atrium on the first level. Currently she was at the furthest end of level two as she exited the generator room. She needed to make her way down the long corridor she was currently in and there would be a stairwell to her left.

The other rooms that lined the corridor were mostly sleeping quarters but most of the terrorists’ numbers had committed to the defense of the main entrance so she should be alone. She holstered one of Glocks back onto her left thigh but kept the other out and at the ready. Natasha methodically walked toward the door to the stair well keeping her eyes trained on the shadows just in case she wasn’t truly alone at the moment. However, she made to the stairwell door without incident.

She climbed them quickly and as she reached the top, she pressed herself against the wall beside the door. There was a small window that offered some insight into what lied ahead in the next room. The coast was clear, but she cautiously opened the door and pressed into the corridor. As she turned right to make her way to the atrium, she was met with the barrel of a rifle staring her down.

“Jesus Romanoff! I about blew your damn head off!” exclaimed the man as he lowered his rifle. It was none other than Brock Rumlow the leader of the Strike Team. He was clad in the team’s standard black fatigues and tactical gear and was flanked by four other members of the team whose faces were masked by balaclavas. They had relaxed as well after realizing that they had run into a friendly.

Natasha relaxed as well since the situation seemed to be relatively secure. Rumlow gave the other four soldiers a signal to keep moving. He turned to regard her fully as the other agents made their way into the stairwell she had just exited. “Cap’s waiting on you in the atrium. We’re making a final sweep now.” Rumlow coolly informed her. She had never particularly liked the man, but he was damn good at his job. Natasha simply nodded in reply and continued toward the atrium.

When she turned into the atrium, she was greeted by the sight of what was clearly the primary point of conflict. Terrorist bodies littered the floor. Blood and bullet casings covered much of the floor along with splatters of the red liquid on some of the walls. But even in the sea of carnage it was easy to spot the form of Captain America.

He and what she assumed were the two casualties he had mentioned earlier were positioned by the large door that led back to the outside world. The sunlight pouring through the large opening was more alluring than she’d like to admit, she had never been too fond of underground facilities. Rogers and one of the agents were crouched down by what must have been the most severely injured agent, who was leaned up against the wall.

She wasn’t surprised to see him there taking care of his team. The man was unbelievably good. Natasha had thought at first that the legends had to of been embellished at least somewhat but, she had been wrong. After working with the man over the last few months she had come to realize that all the legends were completely true and as good as he just was, had actually irritated her at first. Now she had come to find it somewhat charming. Her lips quirked into a small smile as she stepped towards the trio of men.

“You boys alright over here?” she queried as she came to a stop about a foot from them. Rogers turned his head to look up at her from his crouched position. Natasha let her gaze swiftly roam his body searching for injuries, something that become a post-op habit at this point, and she could feel his eyes roaming over her body as well. He was unscathed except for a light scrape on his chin and the dirt that was plastered to the lower half of his face not covered by his helmet. She felt a small sense of relief at that, but she also saw the worry that flashed in his eyes when he spotted the graze on her left hip. The wound wasn’t serious, and she may have been putting more of her weight on her right side, but he didn’t need to know that. The man could be such a mother hen sometimes.

Natasha lightly shook her head at him and then inclined it toward the other two wounded agents, whose conditions were of a larger concern than her own. Steve responded to her question, “We’re alright. Mitchell got banged up pretty good though. Nothing that can’t be solved as long as we get him back to medical soon.” Agent Mitchell was the worst for wear it seemed. He was the one leaned against the wall. Steve still had a comforting hand resting on the man’s right shoulder while agent Ramirez was putting pressure on the bloody wound of his abdomen. Ramirez didn’t seem to be in too bad shape other than the large amount of blood that coated his left arm. She noted that he must have taken a round through his bicep thanks to the tears in his uniform.

Ramirez spoke up while still putting his focus on his wounded comrade, “Mitchell here took a helluva hit right before you took out the generator, Romanoff.” He glanced up at her for a moment gaze drifting back down to his hands still placed on the wound. “Damn bullet tore straight through his vest. Doesn’t look like it hit anything major though, so he got lucky.” Mitchell chuckled lightly in between short breaths. “Yea I sure feel lucky right now” he kept talking between shallow breathes “Damn AKs man. 7.62 hurts like a bitch!” He turned slightly towards Steve “Hey Cap, they have anything that hurt this much back in your day?” Steve gave him a small smile as he stood up next to her and replied. “I wouldn’t know.”  
Ramirez gave him an inquisitive look as he asked, “How come?”  
“I didn’t get shot.” Steve evenly stated. The two wounded agents gave him a look of disbelief before Mitchell called out.

“Bullshit!”

Natasha grinned. One of the other things she had come to find out over the last few months as Captain America’s partner was that Steve Rogers could be a little shit sometimes. She had known throughout the entire exchange that he was lying. The dumbass had been shot more times than she could count at this point and she knows that he had been shot during the war as well thanks to some of the old stories he had told her himself. The two wounded agents were chuckling lightly before Mitchell broke out into a rough cough. Steve’s grin faded slightly replaced with his concerned captain persona. “Take it easy Mitchell.” He ordered lightly, “We’re going to get you to medical soon.”

“Yes sir.” Mitchell weakly responded as Steve walked over towards the open doorway of the bunker. Natasha followed him and stood beside him gazing out at the midday sun shining in the sky. She could see the quinjets that they had arrived in sat in the clearing just outside of the entrance. She suddenly heard Steve speaking into his communicator, “Rumlow. Finish your sweep and secure the area. Agent Romanoff and I are going to take Mitchell and Ramirez in one of the jets and get them to medical. You’ve got the lead from here on out.”

“Got it Cap. We’ll get it handled.” Rumlow quickly replied through the comms.

Natasha turned to look at Steve as she spoke, “C’mon soldier let’s get these two on the Jet.” She strode back towards the two wounded men with Steve close behind.

“Yes ma’am.”

Time is an interesting thing. Everyone knows that one day their time on this planet will end. Just as those know that some wounds take time to heal. Time can change people’s perspectives on everything from life to even something as simple as work. But time like the world could be cruel as well. The time of death could creep up suddenly ripping away friends and loved ones. When a loved one is terminally ill and their family is left to wonder how much time is left, until their time is through.

Steve Rogers was all too familiar with the machinations of time. After all he was none other than Captain America, the man out-of-time. Time had become an interesting and prevalent role in his life from a very early age. As a sickly and frail boy growing up in the streets of Brooklyn during the 1920s, he and his mother were informed by his doctors that he wasn’t likely to even make it to thirty. His myriad of diseases would ultimately kill him. Even as a boy he already wondered just how much time he had left in the world before the good lord decided to call him home. But even so through all his life he had his mother. The strongest woman he had ever known; she had done everything she could to raise him by herself after his father’s untimely passing.

He had cherished all the times that they would curl up in her bed and they would simply read together in the dim candlelight of their small apartment. He could remember every night when she would come in to tuck him in for bed. He could remember the sweet sound of her voice as she would softly tell him that everything was going to be ok when he was deathly ill almost every year. She had been his one constant through all his life. But Time giveth and Time taketh away. He was 18 when the biggest constant in his life was suddenly ripped away from him. His mother had gotten sick. Gravely sick. And just like his father, she couldn’t shake it.

But he wasn’t left with absolutely nothing. His mother may have been his largest constant in his life, but he always had Bucky. James Barnes had been with him through thick and thin for as long as he could remember. Their parents had all been Irish immigrants living in the same small neighborhood. Their mothers had quickly become friends and from that Steve and Bucky had none each for as long as either could remember. From helping take care him when he was sick and his mom couldn’t to saving his ass when he inevitably got into another fight in some alley, Bucky was always there. Bucky had been the brother he’d never had.

Steve still vowed to take care of himself though. He hated feeling like a burden; a feeling he had every time his mother came home from a 14-hour shift only to stay up for a couple more to take care of him. She always assured him that he was never a burden but that didn’t erase reality. Bucky insisted that he should move in with him, that it wouldn’t be an issue and that there was still plenty of room, but he adamantly refused. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful because he was, he loved Bucky even more for making the offer, but he had to learn to take care of himself. He was tired of feeling like a burden.  
And Steve did. He went out on his own, but Bucky was still a constant in his life. His brother was always at his side through whatever life through at them. But time decided to catch up to him once again. Suddenly the War was hitting home. The Japanese had attacked Pearl Harbor and any chance of the US staying neutral evaporated. Both of knew what they felt like they had to do. Of course, events played out differently for the pair. Bucky had been admitted immediately and was headed off to basic.

Steve tried time and time again. If anyone knew that he had tried so many times to go fight in a war that was killing thousands they would’ve thought that he was crazy, that he had a Deathwish. In a way he did. He knew that thanks to his many problems he didn’t have much life left to live so he figured what better way to go out than fighting against the worst tyrant the world had ever known. He hated bullies after all, and Hitler was the biggest one. For the longest time it seemed that it would never work, that they would never let him in. He had been close to giving up that fateful day when Bucky had shown back up. Saving him from getting his assed kicked in an alley as usual.

Then there was the Stark Expo. Steve had no idea that when he went there that night that his life was about to change drastically. Not only would Howard Stark later become a close friend, but it was the fateful meeting with Dr. Erskine that would turn out to be the first step on his journey to becoming Captain America. Finally, His persistence finally paid off or his stupidity if Bucky was to be believed. Eventually after the hell that basic training was as an asthmatic and after meeting the lovely Agent Peggy Carter, Steve found himself face to face with what seemed like the most monumental moment of his entire life. He went into that pod as Steve Rogers the skinny and sickly boy from Brooklyn, but he came out of that pod as Steve Rogers, the Captain America.

From there he unfortunately became a dancing monkey. During everything Peggy had been becoming a new constant in his life alongside Bucky. She was another person who believed in him and she was the first to see him for who he was, not as Captain America. Ultimately those days of him being a joke came to an end when he rescued the men of the 107th including Bucky from Azzano. From there everything seemed to be looking up for him. Despite the war he was finally doing exactly what he had always wanted. He was standing and fighting against evil with Bucky by his side every step of the way and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The serum had healed him in more ways than one. Finally, he had a chance to live a true life and he had the strength and the will to do it; and he still had his best friend watching his back.

Bucky had looked after him for as long as he could remember but after the serum, he could return the favor. The pair had their phrase that had started when they were kids. They were around 10 years old the first time it was ever said. Steve was finally told just how grim his future looked thanks to his many afflictions. In a bid to try and avoid the problem he had ran. He ended up on the small roof of the apartment building and had sat on the ledge overlooking the small neighborhood. He had wanted to be alone, but Bucky had followed like he always did. Bucky sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders. They had sat in silence for a while until Bucky eventually spoke, “you know what pal.” Steve had lifted his head to face his best friend then. “No matter what you’ve got me. I’m with you until the end of the line buddy and that’s a promise.”

And Bucky had stuck by him through it all even during the war. Bucky and the Howling Commandos became his family as they stormed across Europe in the fight against Hydra. The war had been hell, but the times spent with the team during their breaks in the fighting would always be a fond memory. Even with the world seemingly falling apart around them thanks to the war, he and the commandos managed to find something good in it all in the form of each other. In the brotherhood they formed on the battlefield. But time once again reared its ugly head. Suddenly and horrifically the end of the line came.

Bucky fell and there had been nothing he could do to save him. Once again, another constant in his life was gone. Peggy had tried to comfort him while he attempted to drown in his misery. She was the last constant he had but even so nothing could ease the pain of losing his brother. He had never hated the serum more than when he realized he couldn’t get drunk. So, he had thrown himself into his job, into the fight, with the singular goal to finish it. He pushed his grief aside to try and process it later because he had a war to win damnit. 

Steve coordinated with Colonel Phillips and Peggy and next thing he knew they were executing his plan to stop the Red Skull. He fought the Skull tooth and nail on board the Valkyrie in a bid to stop his massive attack on the world. Ultimately the Red Skull had destroyed himself when he tried to handle the Tesseract. Steve had hurriedly tried to find a way to disable the plane or even the bombs but there was only one option. He settled into the pilot’s chair and pulled out his compass as he had what would be his last conversation with Peggy through the radio. He didn’t regret his decision to crash the plane into the ice. Too many lives had been at stake and one life was nothing compared to millions. He regretted not getting to try and have a life with Peggy, but he gladly sacrificed himself to save the world.

But he didn’t die. 

Because time was cruel.

Next thing he knew he was waking up 70 years in the future. Suddenly the world he had known was gone. They had one the war but before he had time to truly process anything, he was fighting another. What had been decades had felt like days to Steve. He had gone from fighting Hydra and the Nazis to fighting aliens in the streets of New York in what had felt like no time at all.

His old team of Commandos were gone and, in their place, had been Howard’s son, a scientist who could turn into a raging green monster, a Norse god, and a pair of assassins and he was expected to lead them. He was Captain America after all and leading soldiers against what felt like insurmountable odds was what he did best. So, he did, and somehow, they had won. Granted the city was damaged greatly but, in the end thanks to the team’s efforts they managed to repel the invaders and saved Manhattan from being blown off the map. Finally, when the dust had settled and the Avengers parted ways, he had gone off to explore the new world he had found himself. However, it was truly just an excuse to get away to try and process what had happened to him.

Steve was lost. Everything he had ever known had been ripped out from under him. His team was gone, he lost his best friend, he missed his date with his first love, everyone he had ever known was just gone. The world as he had known it and the only family he had ever known was gone. Fury had been kind enough to give him the records of everyone he had been close to before he went into the ice. The commandos had all survived the war but had all passed away. Howard Stark had apparently gotten married and had a son and his son Tony Stark had coincidentally been the man to send a missile straight through an alien portal. But unfortunately, Howard was gone as well. The only one left alive was Peggy but he couldn’t make himself go see her. Not yet at least.

She moved on. She had gotten married and had kids and grandkids. She had had the time to move on after what was thought to be his death and she had. But it was all still so fresh for Steve. Every constant in his life was gone. Time had been unbelievably cruel to him. His mother had been taken before he became what he was always meant to be. Bucky was taken before they had a chance to truly live their lives. And he lost Peggy the moment he went into the ice. But time wasn’t done, no now he had to somehow figure out his life after he was frozen for 70 years. He needed to find a purpose. He had to find some way to adjust to the new world, so he looked for something familiar. Howard, Phillips, and Peggy had helped found SHIELD after the war so even with the issues he had with the organization, he figured he’d give them a shot when Fury eventually asked him to join.

And he’s damn glad he did.

Steve found purpose once again. Fighting the good fight against the evils of the world. He had asked Fury if there was any chance, he could work with a familiar face, but he didn’t expect his request to actually be accepted. Things were rocky at best at first when he and his new partner were sent on their first mission together. But things had worked out. She taught him how to be an agent of SHIELD and was always teaching him more and more about the modern world. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn’t be doing as well in the 21st century as he was without her.

That someone was Natasha Romanoff. The fiery Russian had quickly become the one constant he now had in the 21st century. And he wouldn’t trade her for the world.

He glanced at where his partner sat on the bench of the quinjet. They had quickly gotten Mitchell and Ramirez onto the quinjet and were swiftly making their way to the helicarrier to get the pair of wounded agents to medical. Rumlow had already reported in that the bunker was secure and that the rest of the Strike team would hold there until the SHIELD analysts and clean-up crews arrived. Overall other than the two casualties the mission had been another rousing success. However technically there had been three casualties, but his partner was way too stubborn to admit that she was actually hurt.  
Steve grabbed the small medical kit of the wall and stalked over to the seated redhead. She surveyed him as he approached, and her eyes caught sight of the medical kit in his hand. “I’m fine Rogers” she lightly announced with a light smirk plastered on her lips. He crouched down in front of her bringing himself eye-level with her. He’d be lying if he said that their height difference didn’t amuse him but then again, his partner may be much smaller than him, but she had long since proven she could kick his ass on the sparring matts. He grinned softly as he sat the small kit on the bench next to her and opened it up. He also unclasped his helmet and sat it on the bench as he responded cheekily, “All the blood says otherwise Romanoff.”

She gave him a slight glare apparently not very amused. He decided to press on anyway. “How bad were hit Nat?” Natasha gave him a withering look as she replied, “I said that I’m fine Rogers. It’s just a graze.” Well no one could tell him he wasn’t persistent. “Nat just let me check it out.” He pressed as he looked her in the eyes, “Please.” She continued to resist for a moment before she conceded, “Alright, but I’m telling you I’m fine Rogers.”

He grabbed a cloth from the kit as he spoke, “Shift over a bit so I can get a better look at it.” She complied turning herself to face diagonally and putting her left side directly in front of him. He studied the wound quickly. She had been grazed right above her left hip and it didn’t seem to have done too much damage, but the wound had bleed decently. A portion of her cat suit was stained purple around the wound. Steve took the cloth and lightly wiped at the blood. Natasha sucked in a quick breath and flinched lightly before composing herself again. She was watching him as he took care of her.

“How’d it happen?” he asked as he finally got a good look at the graze itself. The bullet had torn through her suit and had taken a small layer of skin off but other than that there was no other damage. He glanced back up at her face as she replied, “There were couple jackasses with AKs in the generator room. One of them managed to get me when I dove behind the console.” Steve nodded in acknowledgement as he reached towards the kit once again. “Listen, it’s not too bad but I’m going to go ahead and clean it.” He grabbed the small bottle of alcohol and lightly poured some onto the clean portion of the cloth.

He sat the bottle back down and turned back towards her. He rested his left hand lightly onto her knee as his right hovered over the graze on her hip. “This is going to sting a bit.” She looked down at his face and gave him a small nod to go ahead. Steve pressed the cloth onto the wound and wiped lightly. Natasha bit her lower lip and leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes from the sharp and quick pain. After he was satisfied Steve tossed the cloth into the small waste bin next to the bench. He stood and tapped her knee lightly. “All done.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her trademark smirk already on her lips. “Told you I was fine Rogers.”

Steve chuckled and glanced over at her as he stepped over to check on the other two wounded agents. “Yea, yea. I know Romanoff.”

Natasha had quickly retreated to her small quarters on the carrier after they had arrived so she could shower and bandage the small graze on her hip. She wasn’t exactly fond of any sort of hospital environment so if she could avoid going to medical, she did. Afterwards she had simply dressed in the standard issue black sweats and grey tank top that SHIELD gave all female agents for working out or downtime. The males were given the same except they were given a T-shirt instead of a tank. She made her way to the mess. She hadn’t had a proper meal since dinner the night before and it was the middle of the afternoon by now. She ran into Clint on the way and that’s how she now found herself seated at one of the smaller tables across from him in the spacious mess hall.

They had eaten in silence at first simply enjoying one another’s company. Clint finally broke the silence, however. “How’d the op go?” he questioned. Natasha regarded him evenly resting her chin on her hand. “It went well. Two of the Strike guys got hit but they should be fine.” She smirked slightly, “Honestly it was quite unremarkable.” Clint grinned as he responded, “Oh c’mon Nat I know you. Any mission that doesn’t involve at least one explosion and one of us getting shot is boring by your standards.” Natasha tapped her chin lightly with a thoughtful expression on her face, “Well I did throw a guys head into an open generator compartment. That was pretty interesting.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she asked, “What about yours? You were in France, right?”

“Yeah, Fury had me shadowing this rich jackass who apparently had some very dangerous and radical golfing buddies. Followed him for two weeks until I finally got the elimination order in Paris. He was funding some sort of anarchist cult. Managed to get him and the head of the cult all in one fell swoop.” Natasha listened earnestly; it had been awhile since she had last had a chance to talk with her best friend. “Finally getting a small break. I’m heading back to the farm in a couple hours and I’m sure Laura and the kids would love to see Auntie Nat.” he finished with a not so subtle hint that he would also love for her to come along. Natasha rested her arms down on the table and the smile that graced her lips now was a real one as she replied, “Well, I might just take you up on that offer.”

Clint was about to continue but his attention was taken away by two figures making their way over to them. Those two figures just so happened to be none other than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. The former a larger surprise than the latter. Steve gave them both a greeting nod as he sat next to her and Tony sat next to Clint as he spoke, “Red and Katniss! Just the two SHIELD agents I was looking for.” Clint gave the man a small glare while she just glared at Tony evenly. Natasha didn’t dislike the man he was just a lot to handle. She also noticed that Steve seemed awfully amused by the situation, but she wasn’t sure how to interpret that. However, she admittedly never would have guessed what came out of Tony’s mouth next.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s surprising” she snarked back quickly.

“Hilarious Red. Anyways I’ve been thinking about something. Basically, a way to make our whole team thing more official.” Tony had managed to get the trio of agents’ attention with that, so he continued. “We’re the Avengers and even though there isn’t another world-ending disaster for us to deal with at the moment, we should still have somewhere for us to assemble if you will.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Quite simply I’m rebranding. What do you guys think of Avengers Tower?”

Ultimately the tower came to be Avengers Tower and though the only two to live there were Bruce and Tony it had become a place for the whole team to crash whenever needed. They had even had a couple get-togethers so to speak where the team all managed to be at the tower at the same time even Thor after the events in London. Natasha had managed to become familiar with all of the other members of the Avengers and gotten close enough to actually call them friends. Considering the only two that she had originally considered proper friends had been Steve and Clint; having others to call a friend was remarkable for her. Even Tony’s girlfriend Pepper had become a good friend which wasn’t too surprising since they were the only two females closely affiliated with the Avengers.

It had been around two years since the Battle of New York and her life had changed more than she had thought it would. Spending time with her new partner was chief among those changes. She and Steve had gotten closer over the last two years of working together. A lot closer. They had gotten closer than she had ever originally thought possible. After their disaster of a first mission things smoothed out. Times teaching him how to use modern technology and catching him up on pop culture had turned into movie nights at either one of their apartments. From there going out to get lunch or even dinner wasn’t uncommon for them. They were comfortable around each other and the only other person she was ever truly comfortable around was Clint. 

They confided in one another. Steve talked about his past and she would comfort him as best she could. And he comforted her as best he could. Natasha never told him details about her past. All he really knew was what he had read in her file and he told her time and time again that none of it mattered to him. He had told her that he didn’t care how dark her past may be because all he cared about was who she was now. She had come to trust him more than she had trusted anyone, even Clint. But she wasn’t certain that he trusted her as much.

Besides that, there was definitely physical attraction. She knew that he was attracted to her. She had caught him checking out her ass when he didn’t think she was looking on more than one occasion. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention from him. She really didn’t want to know why that was though. She was also definitely attracted to him; he is Captain America after all, and that serum had done wonders. Natasha enjoyed messing with him too. She would flirt with him just to see him blush and stumble over his words which she found awfully endearing. It also wasn’t uncommon for her to rest her head on his shoulder whenever they had a movie night or even after a rough mission on the quinjet ride back.

She trusted him completely and though she didn’t want to think about why she seemed to get butterflies when he would smile the smile that was reserved just for her or how charming she found his old-fashioned sensibilities. But she also found herself trying to set him up with any female she could find since he deserved to have some happiness. She didn’t want to know what all of that meant but Natasha knew without a doubt she cared about Steve greatly. 

That’s why recently she really didn’t like some of her assignments.

Fury had sent her out multiple times on small retrieval ops. They had been simple missions that were usually reserved for lower level agents. All she had to do each time was infiltrate the location and retrieve all the data from whatever computer she could find and get back out. They had been a walk in the park for her thanks to her skill set but what wasn’t sitting right with her was that they had all been off the books. Fury told her she didn’t have to file an after-action report for any of them, but she also couldn’t mention where she had gone to anyone including her partner. That had bothered her more than she thought it would. Steve and Clint had both noticed that she’d been gone more often lately but neither had mentioned it.

But that’s she found herself where she was now once again. Sitting on the small waiting bench outside Fury’s office and staring at the gunmetal gray walls of the Triskelion. It was unbearably early too. It was close to 5 or so and she had just gotten back from another of Fury’s off the book’s ops 7 hours ago. She was supposed to have today off but instead she was woken by a call from Fury to meet him in his office early this morning. So here she was.

Finally, the door to the office opened and out stepped Fury. “Good morning Agent Romanoff. Come in and take a seat.” Fury quickly stated before striding back to his chair. Natasha followed and settled into the chair on the other side of the desk. She crossed her arms over her breasts as she leaned back in the chair and spoke, “What exactly is it that you need Director?” Fury regarded her evenly as he replied.

“I have a mission for you agent. In approximately 18 minutes pirates are going to hijack SHIELD cargo vessel named the Lemurian Star and you’re going to be headed to that ship”


	2. Author's Note

For anyone keeping up with this work and have been patiently waiting for a new chapter I am sorry but this isn't quite it. I'm revising this story a bit and the original direction I was going to take is being changed slightly and the series that I'm building as a whole is being revised slightly. Once it is done the first chapter of this work is going to be different than the one that is currently posted. Instead of giving the major amount of background given in the first chapter of this it is going to be replaced with the proper first chapter that will launch straight into the plot of this story. There is going to be a prelude story that I'm going to publish as soon as it's completed that will effectively be the new part one of the series. In other news there is another interesting work that I've been working on that will be published as soon as it's finished. Overall this is still going to be on a bit of a hiatus but I greatly appreciate the feedback I've already received and I'm looking forward to hearing more once I really get the ball rolling on this one.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter primarily serves as setup for the whole series. that's why it may feel either overly long or even jumbled. The larger plot will truly begin in the next chapter. But this one was purposely written the way it was to try and get a taste of writing everything from inner thoughts, to dialogue, to even a small action scene. Mainly I'd like to hear any and all constructive criticism. I've been an avid reader of fics in this fandom for a long time though primarily I actually enjoy writing this its also a way of giving back to a fandom that's become a huge part of my life. Any way I can improve is something that I would love to do so that I can make this work and any future works the best they can be.
> 
> Oh and as a small side note the first mission that is mentioned quite a bit is actually a story written by @thegraytigress titled Heat Wave. It is actually the first of it's own series and if you haven't read it I would highly recommend it. thegraytigress is a phenomenal writer and is one of the many that inspired me to write my own stories in the first place. They like many others have given me a ton of inspiration for what will actually be included in this series but in other works that I plan to write as well.
> 
> That's all. until next time I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts and will gladly take any constructive criticism.


End file.
